Walking Dead: Cure 'chapter one'
by paperpepper
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please feel free to comment about it! :D I understand if this chapter was quite plain but please bare with me, this Fanfiction will soon become more of a darker Fanfiction once the time comes. There will be more gore, death and anger. So, please have patience. :D This is going to be a fun ride! :D
1. Chapter 1

Gunner was searching for supplies, since his thirst for survival was slowly running out. He has spent at least 3 hours searching, but luck hasn't arrived just yet.

"I'll spend another hour searching," Gunner thought.

Gunner is known to be a patient man, so he wasn't going to let hunger get the best of his mighty spirit. While an hour had went by rapidly, Gunner found food he is really fond of, So in a flash, he decided to take it.

 _ **"**_ Wow," said Gunner in delighted. How many years has it been since I've consumed this?

 _ **This** _ type of nosh still had the better of him. But, unfortunate, a walker streaked from behind a near wall and bit Gunner on the arm.

"Jesus!,"Shouted Gunner in agony, watching his flesh being ripped off his arm.

The situation looked really bad, so he grabbed his machete and shoved it right through the walker's head. The walker fell onto the floor leaving Gunner in pure relief... and pain. Gunner looked down at his arm and saw a huge rift in his arm! He couldn't believe what he has ended up in. Shortly after the bite, His arm started suddenly squirting blood. This is now a huge worry.

2 hours later...

Gunner managed to make it back to his hideout, even with his wound. Once he saw the entrance to his safe house, he kicked the door open, forgetting that sound attracts walkers. Gunner wanted to take a moment to lie down, so he did just that.

"Damn it," Gunner said to himself in incredulity. How could I let my guard down like that? I'm better than this!

Fortunately, no, Gunner was not going to keep moaning about it because he knew that moaning about himself dying wont stop him _**from** _ dying. Everyone knows that once bit by a walker, you die in a short amount of time and become one yourself! 'A deadman walking'. Still, he was starting to feel frustrated with himself because back at the market, he let his guard down like an idiot.

Instantly, Gunner began thinking about a childhood friend while staring at his overflowing, bloody arm. This was a very familiar moment. This brought Gunner back 28 years ago. For some reason he was standing in a playground with a girl he used to know. Her name was 'Flora' _._ She was a beautiful looking girl who seemed to really care about her friends. Especially Gunner. During school, Gunner was a very horrendous student. At one time he stabbed a boy named Matthew in the leg with a pocket knife. For some reason, Gunner always thought he was better off on his own. this is what he repeatedly told himself day to day. Thankfully, Flora changed that forever. Gunner cut deep into his arm from anger because his farther had just past away. Gunner couldn't accept his farther's fate. Although, in great confidence, Flora hurried over to help Gunner in a lucky time of need. She bandaged him.

"How are you feeling Gunner?" Asked Flora. I hope your arm is a little better now.

She smiled at Gunner cutely.

"Flora," said Gunner to himself faintly.

To be honest, Flora was the only one always keeping Gunner moving.

Like a bullet, Gunner got up and stormed straight to the entrance door and figured out where he was heading. First he had to head to an infirmary and get his arm-wound mended, and second, look for his old friend Flora.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner was still travelling to the infirmary to get his maddening wound mended. At most, Gunner was desperate to hopefully find Flora, 'alive'. After about and hour of walking, Gunner was slowly feeling unwell. It seemed the virus was finally starting to spread. Gunner himself does not know why he is even bothering carrying on, but that Flora just keeps getting to him. This feels like a purpose to him. This feels like there could be some hope after all.  
Finally, Gunner made it to the closest infirmary.

"Finally," said Gunner in relief. Once I get this wound fixed up, I can finally find Flora. Please let her be OK.

Gunner stepped into the infirmary, looking around for bandages. while walking, Gunner took his machete out and held it tight in his left arm. His right arm is not exactly doing so good. While walking, he overheard a consuming sound. It was obvious to him what it was. Gunner ambled towards the strange sound, but, as if things couldn't get any worse, a walker came from behind ready to eat up Gunner.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Gunner. How many times is this going to happen in one day?

Still, never mind this disturbance, Gunner showed a smile on his face because he knew this was quite funny. Eventually, he chopped the walkers head in half and let it collapse. Blood was now covered all over his face. Out of the blue, Gunner became light-headed.

"What the?" Gunner once again questioned. Why am I...

Gunner was certainly not sure about what was going on, but he was desperate for a drink of water. He looked around for some aspiration of water, sadly that wasn't happening. In the process of being dizzy, his body already decided to give up on working. Gunner collapsed!

Gunner's eyes started to slowly open after he was suddenly splattered on the face with really cold water. This water felt like it was fresh and recently from a fridge.

"Woah!" Shouted Gunner. What the fuck is wrong with you? You ignorant little shit!

"Hey, hey!" Shouted the unknown individual. You're lucky your alive right now because of me, show some goddamn manners! Honestly, I could have left you to become lunch.

Gunner looked up to find a strange looking man who seemed to be in his 30's, like him. Still, Gunner was not sorry for his lack of kindness, But he was thankful.

"Well?" Wondered the man. Where's my thanks? I have a gun on me so I'm not afraid to shoot you? I don't play kindly to unthankful strangers. Maybe I'll just have to discipline you!

"Your threatening words aren't exactly scaring me so I would drop the unnecessary standoff," Replied Gunner. it's the apocalypse, no one has time for "Thank you for saving my life, please allow me to praise you until our lives come to an end!" Seriously, grow up.

The man folded his arms and stared at Gunner right in the eye.

"Okay," said the man. I understand now, you don't trust me, so I should be more polite and tell you my name. Once I tell you, I beg for a "thank you".

The man cleared his throat, ready to spill out what his name was. now...

"My name is Gus." Hopefully, you'll at least be kind enough to tell me yours?

Gunner never wanted to tell him his name in case he was working with someone, so he had to act on that.

"My name is Gunner," replied Gunner.

Gunner decided to get up, despite the cold water dripping down his chest. In a flash, when it seemed that everything was OK between the two men, Gunner grabbed Gus's arm and swiftly grabbed the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Oh?" Wondered Gus. Well, I fucked up didn't I?

Gunner continued to aim the gun at Gus's head.

"Now," said Gunner. It seems that I may have to kill you now since you now know my name. It's understandable that it's my fault for telling you but it was the only way for you to slightly get my trust. But still, welcome to the new world. Goodbye, Gus.

"Wait!" Shouted Gus. I noticed your arm was spilling out with blood! I have bandages to mend you! Also, Before you say. I'm fully aware that you've been bitten, but judging by you coming all the way down here... you're looking for someone, aren't you?

Gunner gave himself a minute to think. If he's lucky, this guy could tell him where Flora is! I mean who knows. He could be working with _**her**_!

"Tell me then, if you want your forehead to stay clean," said Gunner. have you come across a woman named, Flora?"

"That's a nice name," said Gus with honesty.

Gunner pointed the gun closer to Gus.

"Okay, Okay," said Gus desperate not to get half his head blown across the room. I didn't come across a girl named Flora.

"Goodbye," said Gunner losing hope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Gus. I may not have come across a woman named Flora, but I definitely overheard someone talking about a girl named Flora.

Gunner's eyes started to widen. What does this mean? Could Gunner actually get closer to finding Flora?


End file.
